Spocks secret
by chevylost
Summary: before it all Jim and Spock shared a secret Nyota uncovers it then the tragic loss of Vulcan begins. spirk


Title: Spock's secret

Pairing: spirk

Summary: before it all Jim and Spock shared a secret Nyota uncovers it then the tragic loss of Vulcan begins

Warning: post mpreg, language

Nyota Uhura was in love with her teacher, not just for his alien beauty but for his mind. Nyota had fallen in love with him, and decided to act upon this love so she asked for a 'tutoring' session, he had agreed at told her to be at his apartment at 6:30pm sharp. Nyota being blissfully in love showed up half an hour early to his apartment and knocked lightly upon the door, she rocked nervously on the balls of her feet and as the door swung open her emotion suddenly changed from being calm t shock she gaped at who opened the door and was standing before her it was James T Kirk,

"Oh hello" he said a fake smile gracing his features

"Oh sorry I thought this was Professor Spock's apartment "she explained flushing with embarrassment and playing with her brunette pony tail

"it is " he stated " come in " he quickly added turning round and entering the spacious apartment Nyota followed and closed the door, confusion flooding her face

"Miss Uhura you are early" Spock said raising a quizzical eyebrow

"Yes, I'm sorry I had nothing better to do "she said looking down pretending to be interested with the floor panels

"It is fine, James I assume you have something to entertain yourself with?" Spock asked, watching James who had just re-entered the room.

"I've got my sketch book to keep me company, so have fun" James said

"I'm tutoring her, it is illogical for it to be fun "Spock pointed out, James ignored him and propped himself on a kitchen stool and put his head down.

An hour later Spock offered Nyota tea she quickly nodded and followed him into the kitchen

"James what are you drawing?"Spock asked looking in one of the cupboards for the tea

"It's nothing I was just quickly sketching "he said pushing the book over to Nyota who gasped she was looking down at a complete mirror of herself, it was quite beautifully done nicely shaped and shaded showing real delicate brushes that the pencil made

"That amazing, it looks just like me!"She exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand

"Really, I hoped it would" James said beaming at the compliment

"Can I look through this?"she asked as spock handed out the tea, James nodded and watched her as she flicked through the book she stopped dead at the picture of a striking woman , she looked familiar then Nyota clicked it was winona Kirk .

"She is beautiful "Nyota breathed tracing a finger over the face of Jim's mother

"yea only if she was as beautiful as she looked "Jim said absentmindedly Nyota just nodded and carried on looking through the book of portraits there were many of his mother some of them scared her but she never made a sound there were also beautiful landscapes but she was drawn to the only coloured picture in the book it took her breath away it was of a little boy he had bright blue eyes and messy hair he was clearly had Vulcan heritage with the green pigment to his skin and pointed ears

"Who's this?" Nyota asked looking up

"Huh?"Jim said raising his head from his tea cup

"That is Sonnak, our son" spock said standing beside her Nyota looked at him , he was showing emotion it was pure love and pride this shattered Nyota's heart in a million pieces but she pushed the hurt away "where is he ?" she asked trying not to sound broken

"in the bedroom asleep , he loves his catnaps " Jim replied disappearing from the room then coming back in holding a wide awake two year old who was grinning at his daddy

"Daddy who's that?" the little boy asked pointing at Nyota

"This baby, is Nyota she me and dads friend "James said nuzzling into his sons neck softly causing the boy to giggle

"It's nice to meet you sonnak but I have to go "Nyota said grabbing her stuff and leaving with haste

James t. Kirk the test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean you program it to be unwinnable.  
**Spock**: Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario.  
**James T. Kirk**: I don't believe in no-win scenarios.  
**Spock**: Then not only did you violate the rules, you also fail to understand the principal lesson.  
**James T. Kirk**: Please enlighten me.  
**Spock**: You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death.  
**James T. Kirk**: [_reminiscing_] I of all people...  
**Spock**: Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?  
**James T. Kirk**: I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test...  
**Spock**: Furthermore, you have failed to define the purpose of the test.  
**James T. Kirk**: Enlighten me again.  
**Spock**: The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death, to accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is the quality expected in every Starfleet captain.

"What are you doing here "pike growled getting up from his chair

"You're going into a trap" Jim yelled then wincing as bones injected him with another chemical

"How do you know this" Spock asked raising an eyebrow

"Because uhura said something about reading she got, Vulcan is being attacked by romulans "James cried getting annoyed

"Why romulans "pike asked (A.N I have forgotten what was said so I'm making it up)

"The storm in space is the same storm that happened on the day of my birth" Jim said sternly

"Lt Uhura is this reading true" captain pike asked looking at the woman behind James who nodded

"His logic is sound "spock said "another thing James who's looking after sonnak?" Spock asked worry on his face

"One of our nurses "doctor McCoy spock up from jims left

"So when am I gonna be forgiven for cheating on the test "James asked

"You are forgiven T'hy'la "spock responded

TBC

Only if you like it if not I'll crawl under a rock

Reviews are love


End file.
